


Midway? No. All The Way

by wings128



Category: Stargate Atlantis RPF
Genre: Character Bleed, Characters Reading Fanfiction, First Kiss, M/M, Roleplaying Character, Spoiler: Season 4 Episode 17 “Midway”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings128/pseuds/wings128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set the Sunday before “Midway” is filmed.</p><p>Joe and Jason return to their shared hotel room on Sunday afternoon.  They follow their usual routine and settle down to learn lines for the coming week’s episode, but the two actors use the script’s scene direction as the catalyst to act on their not so secret fantasies…</p><p>
  <a href="http://s1343.photobucket.com/user/Wings128/media/Art/r11wings128judgeschoice_zps94e84e5a.png.html"></a>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midway? No. All The Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slash_whump_addict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash_whump_addict/gifts).



> Disclaimer: This is a work of total fiction and is written for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from it.
> 
> Spoiler: Season 4 Episode 17 “Midway” Stargate Atlantis
> 
> This was my first ever fanfic and it was inspired by these two random thoughts:
> 
> 1\. “I wonder if actors ever read any of the stories out there about their characters?”  
> 2\. “If they do, how do they react to them?”

Midway? No. All The Way

It was always an adjustment when Jason came back to Canada on Sunday afternoons. He traded his warm, sunny, Hawaiian beachfront property for this; a large windowed, air conditioned penthouse suite that he shared with Joe for five days out of every seven. True it was luxurious and spacious; equipped with mini bar, twenty four hour room service, sixty inch LED TV and Xbox and by Friday he’d be used to it again. Just in time to return to Hawaii and start the cycle again. 

Jason strode from the doorway where he had been trailing his eyes over the clean lines of the black, stainless steel and red décor and into the bedroom directly opposite. Housekeeping had done their usual impeccable job while they were away. The crisp white duvet that covered the king size bed was tight enough to bounce a quarter to the ceiling. 

Two years into this job and Jason was an expert commuter. His backpack contained only the bare minimum for weekend travel; spare shirt and boxers, a book for the flight out and back, a toothbrush, his passport and his wallet. A practised arc landed the backpack squarely in the centre of the bed like a meteorite permanently scaring the surface of the moon. Jason smirked, toed his boots off next to the bed and walked into his en suite, unzipping his fly on the way. He peed noisily and sighed with relief; the hour or so of quiet before Joe arrived in was a pleasant way to find his work week focus.

Jason knew without checking that this week’s scripts would be sitting on the coffee table and that after the takeout Joe would invariably bring with him, they’d get down to the business of learning lines.

Joe’s arrival was heralded by the smell of hot pizza wafting under the door. 

“It’s okay buddy, I’ve got it, don’t get up” Joe joked and shut the door with a booted foot while balancing his bag, a supersized pizza and a six pack of buds. 

“Wasn’t thinking of it” Jason chuckled as his heart jumped at the sight of Joe’s messy hair and flustered smirk.

‘How did he manage to step off a four hour flight and still look like that?’ Jason felt the familiar throbbing heat as his jeans grew uncomfortably tight. 

He turned his attention back to their shared laptop’s screen; missing Joe’s appreciative gaze as it lingered longingly over his sprawled legs and white linen clad torso.

Joe slid the pizza onto the table, clanked the beer cans on the glass surface and headed to his room, making his own surreptitious adjustments on the way. He both looked forward to and dreaded Sunday afternoons. They’d been sharing this room since Jason had joined the crew but it was only in the last four weeks that Joe had become acutely aware of Jason’s body; how it twisted, flexed and rolled; how denim emphasised the length and curve of Jase’s thighs and ass and called for Joe’s hands to slide over them.

After splashing cold water over his face, Joe looked his reflection in the eye. It was becoming seriously difficult to focus on anything other than the way he imagined Jase’s lips would feel against his.

‘What would he do if Joe simply went back out there, leaned in and kissed those pouty lips?’

Joe scoffed and rubbed his hand across the back of his neck.

“I’d wind up with a broken jaw.”

‘Try explaining that on set tomorrow’ a mocking voice echoed in his mind.

Jason had opened the first email and then arrowed through each in turn, casually browsing for anything of interest while he waited for Joe to come back, before starting on the pizza. He stopped in the act of arrowing on when two names caught his attention; John Sheppard/Ronon Dex. Belatedly he read the top of the screen and realised it was one of Joe’s. The email was from livejournal for fanfic posts, updating new story listings. 

Unable to help himself and with his ears tuned for Joe’s return, Jason clicked the link. It took him to j_r_hartley’s page. His eyes frantically scanned the WTNC chapter 14/??, and felt his heart race and his cock jolt as he imagined being able to do exactly that to Joe. The thought was wildly appealing. He’d never looked at or read any of the fanfic stuff out there, thinking that it would just throw him off his game; but Joe, it seemed; did. Jason clicked back through the pages skimming here and there until he reached chapter six and nearly passed out from the visuals flicking through his mind. 

The very idea of Joe doing that to him, of Joe reading this and thinking of him in the next room was…so…fucking hot!

“Ready to eat?”

Jason jumped out of his skin, having completely forgotten to stay alert for Joe’s return and hurriedly closed the laptop.

“You okay?” Joe asked with a smirk as he enjoyed watching Jason’s blush and flustered movements.

Jason stood up from the black leather sofa, ran his hands down the length of his thighs and sat down again; but not before Joe had noticed the larger than normal bulge in Jase’s dark blue jeans. Joe ducked his head away and tried to ignore the pressure building in his own crotch and the trembling of his hands as he pulled a can from the plastic ring.

“Yep” Jason croaked and deliberately ignored the heightened tension between them to grab a slice of meat lover’s pizza.

The click and hiss of a beer being opened drew Jase’s gaze helplessly towards Joe’s lips and he watched, mesmerized by the way they curved around the rim of the can and slurped the liquid into that mouth. Jason’s imagination followed the path of the beer as it moistened Joe’s lips, flowed over his tongue and slid down his throat; watching as Joe’s Adam’s apple bobbed with each and every swallow.  
Jason licked his own lips. He wanted to taste beer flavoured Joe for himself.

Joe could feel Jase’s gaze on him, could feel his wanting. He fought the urge to look up, to catch the lust in those soft brown eyes. Instead he took another swig and revelled in the knowledge that Jason’s eyes were on his throat.

‘Surely the air con must be broken.’ Because if it got any hotter in here; Joe was going to spontaneously combust.

******

A couple of hours later, the pizza and all the beers finished; the two men were sprawled on a sofa each and reading through the script for ‘Midway’.

Jason chuckled as he read the scene with Ronon and Teal’c in the mess and Sheppard’s subsequent suggestion to go to the gym. Bam Bam would already have some good ideas for the fight and Jason was looking forward to getting into rehearsals with Chris.

“You’ve got a good week” Joe commented with amusement from his sofa where he lay with one leg draped over the back cushions and the other foot resting on the floor.

Jason looked over at him and couldn’t help the furious racing of his heart at the sight of Joe’s black hair and tanned skin against the red throw pillow. It was a moment before he realised Joe was waiting for him to comment.

“Ah…yeah. But you get to nearly die again.” He coughed in a vain attempt to clear the arousal from his voice.

“Same old, same old” Joe chuckled and allowed his gaze to linger a little too long on the way Jason’s long fingers were holding his pages and the way his legs were open... relaxed… inviting….

Joe moved his gaze towards Jason’s face and got busted. He panted as heat prickled his skin in response to the look in Jase’s eyes; with a huge effort Joe focused back on the page in front of him.

“Have you got to page sixty nine yet?” Jason asked in a husky voice that made Joe look up again.

Joe skipped ahead the three pages necessary to find what Jason was talking about. He sped read through the scene descriptions of the scientists jammed together and arguing in the Jumper cabin until he got to the second to last paragraph. His heart literally stopped beating for a long second before continuing at a much faster rate. He’d reread it twice before he had saliva enough to moisten his dry mouth.

“Funny” he said, raising an eyebrow at Jason and before he could over think the consequences Joe added noncommittally “maybe we should rehearse it?”

Jason startled and half sat up. ‘Had Joe really said what he thought he’d said?’

“ ’kay” he grinned.

With his heart hammering against his ribs and using the A4 pages to shield himself, Jase circuited the coffee table and crouched next to Joe’s head. The way the lamplight filtered through Joe’s hazel eyes as he looked up was making Jason’s head swim.

“It says here, you’re asleep” Jason said, glancing at the pages in an attempt to focus his breathing.

“Right” Joe murmured huskily.

“So shut your eyes”

Joe obeyed and Jason immediately wished he hadn’t. He looked so vulnerable, so kissable, so…fucking hot. 

‘Do it now!’ Joe begged silently.

He could feel his whole body vibrating with tension as he waited, waited for the feel of Jase’s fingers on his lips. He knew Jason was watching…looking…gazing. He knew if he opened his eyes the spell would be broken and the opportunity lost; perhaps forever.

It was so brief and so feather light that Joe wasn’t sure it had even happened.

“You’re supposed to swat my hand” Jason lectured.

“Oh, yeah, sorry; do it again.”

Jase saw the blush paint Joe’s cheeks and grinned as warmth flooded his belly. He touched Joe’s nose with the tip of his finger and Joe swatted his hand right on cue. With a chuckle he repeated the movement and received a swat to his forearm.

‘and now for the…’ Jason didn’t finish the thought because he was so focused on the feel of Joe’s warm, soft, lips against the fleshy pad of his index finger as he slid it along…

‘Fuck!’ Joe thought as first contact sent blood rushing to his already hard cock and he nervously parted his lips.

Just like Ronon, Jason was all for living dangerously so when Joe’s lips parted at his touch; Jason dipped his finger against the tip of Joe’s tongue. Fleetingly, hesitantly; with enough doubt that Joe could think, if he wanted to, that it hadn’t happened at all.

“Great” Jason growled to hide his need “should go okay.”

Joe swept his eyes open and started at how close Jase actually was, so close that their noses were almost touching and their lips…

“Yeah…cool” he coughed and made to sit up.

Jason missed the cue and Joe watched him come back to the moment before he stood out of his crouch and stepped back to let Joe by.

“Think I’ll turn in” Joe muttered quietly as he picked up the laptop before heading in the direction of his room.

“Yeah…me to…early start” Jason said as he watched Joe’s ass and toned legs stride away from him.

Joe’s entire body was flooding with heat as he read j_r_hartley’s visual inducing words. Damn. She was good. 

He could practically feel Ronon’s fingers entwining tightly with his own, as if he were Sheppard.

‘You are Sheppard!’ the voice mocked again.

The realisation that Jase had opened this email – unintentionally or not – and read these same words…

His hand slid down and pressed hard against his straining dick. Joe’s hips arched into his touch and he stifled the groan that tried to escape his lips. Tossing the laptop aside, he yanked off his black t-shirt, threw it on the floor and strode into his bathroom.

Jason stood naked except for the white towel tucked snugly around his hips. Thoughts of kissing Joe until he moaned Jason’s name in that sexy drawl, were clouding his mind as he vigorously brushed his teeth. His mirror image’s dilated pupils and flushed face betrayed the hunger that was barely restrained below the surface of his smooth, slightly damp skin.

He knew what Joe was doing, he knew the exact words he would be reading and he knew how he was feeling because it was the same way Jason had felt; just a few hours ago when he’d been reading the same words.

“Ah…fuck it!”

******

The ting of the plastic handled toothbrush hitting the base of the ceramic tumbler was loud in the chilly silence of the pristine, white marbled bathroom. Joe wiped his mouth on the hand towel, looked up into the mirror and froze. Hope caught his breath in his throat and made his hands shake as his heart tried to leap out of his bare chest.

“Hey buddy” Joe croaked while his mind thought…

‘Easy…it doesn’t necessarily mean anything.’

“So those fanfics you read…”

Joe licked his suddenly dry lips, his eyes on the mirror, watching Jase’s abs flex as he closed the gap between them.

“Yeah?” Joe whispered.

Jason pressed his chest into Joe’s back. Felt his nipples tighten with the warmth of Joe’s skin, felt Joe’s intake of breath as his fingers splayed around Joe’s ribs, before moving up to rub over the hardened nubs nestled in a dusting of coarse black hair.

“Which ones do it for you?” Jason whispered “Sheppard in charge…or…Ronon?”

Joe dropped his head back onto Jason’s shoulder. He watched in the mirror as Jase’s hot lips pressed tender kisses down the exposed line of his neck and out along his shoulder. Joe panted, distracted, as he watched (and felt) a hand sliding over the waistband of his jeans; cupping, lifting, pressing, rubbing…

Fingers were rasping across his lips; encouraging, pressing, teasing. Joe parted them and a desperate moan escaped as Jason tapped his fingers against the playful tip of Joe’s tongue.

“Both…depends…” Joe answered and twisted his head awkwardly to reach Jason’s mouth.

They were both panting, their breath warm on the other’s face. Joe pressed his lips into Jase’s and slipped his hand around the nape of Jason’s neck, holding him close while he pressed deeper, harder; coaxing Jase into opening wider, slipping his tongue inside to find Jason’s; hissing when the taller man pulled back, leaning in; wanting, chasing more of that delicious moist heat.

Jason looked into the mirror, looked into Joe’s blazing eyes and gasped; finally having Joe in his arms, pliant and willing was blowing his mind. He stroked hard up Joe’s length, worrying the button until it slipped free, yanking the black denim aside so the zipper would slide down. Pressing back in response to Joe’s thrust.

With a wall of hard muscle pressing into him so willingly and the feel of his lips brushing against Joe’s, Jason continued his verbal tease. 

“And now…who’s in charge now?” 

Jason was panting for breath; he’d never imagined touching Joe would feel this good, that Joe would be this willing, that Joe wanted him as much as he wanted Joe.  
His head was swimming as he gave into the urge and thrust himself against Joe, repeating the movement when Joe ground back. Joe’s groan of encouragement sent a thrill racing through Jason as it escaped those sexy, swollen lips.

“Ronon…” Joe whispered against the hollow behind Jase’s ear. “please…want you…so much.”

Jason growled with a dominant lust at Joe’s submissive begging; gripping Joe’s hips, he forced him back against the counter top; grinding into him as his mouth encompassed a pert nipple. He felt a kiss of cool air as his towel was tugged away, replaced by warm exploring hands. Hands that roamed freely, intimately stroking, squeezing, pulling, delving. 

Jason slipped his own hand inside Joe’s boxers, relishing the strangled noises Joe was making deep in his throat. He wrapped his long fingers around Joe’s shaft and pulled up, stroking and squeezing as his fingers grazed over the crown. Joe kissed him roughly, tugging on his dreads to keep him close and thirstily drinking the moans that rose from deep in Jase’s chest.

“Sheppard…” Jason growled when they came up for air.

Joe grinned at the name and looked at Jason with pure lust blazing in his hazel eyes.

“Bed. Now!”

Taking Joe’s hand in his and entwining their fingers tightly, Jason led them out the bathroom and into the muted golden dimness of Joe’s bedroom.

Jase pushed his lover backward onto the bed and gasped in pleasure at Joe’s black hair and smooth naked skin sprawled and inviting against the red duvet. He slid a thigh between Joe’s, leaned in and drank from those temptingly open lips. His mouth moved down the arched neck, pausing to suck on the frantic pulse in the hollow of Joe’s throat.

Joe sucked a delicious rhythm on the thumb that had teasingly traced the shape of his lips, rasped over his teeth and tickled his tongue. He felt the urgency in the grinding thrust of Jase’s hips, Joe moaned hungrily; answering the unspoken question with an echoing thrust of his own.

Jason was so turned on, he couldn’t get enough of the scent of Joe’s skin, of the shudder that rippled through Joe when he licked around taught nipples and trailed wet sucking kisses across a bare panting stomach, until...finally…engulfing hot, hard, throbbing flesh. 

“Fuck!” 

Joe groaned, thrusting his hips wildly, desperately, pushing into the back of Jason’s throat as his fingers tangled in Jason’s dreads and held on for all he was worth.

“Ronon!”

Joe’s plea caused Jason to smirk as he anchored Joe’s hips to the bed with strong hands and continued sucking hungrily on his thick, meaty mouthful.

Jason was in charge and by the sounds of it…

Ronon and Sheppard; Jason and Joe were in for one hell of a wild ride.


End file.
